


Take Great Care

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Nothing seems to be going to plan for Merlin until he has a talk with the Great Dragon<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>215 Handle with Care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Great Care

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Take Great Care  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** none yet  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Lancelot, Merrilea, Alice, The Sorcerer, Agravaine, Kilgharrah  
**Summary:** Nothing seems to be going to plan for Merlin until he has a talk with the Great Dragon  
**Warnings:** illness  
**Word Count:** 1042  
**Prompt:** 215 Handle with Care  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #6

**Take Great Care**

Merlin pulled Merrilea outside. “Do you know what Alice’s ailment is?”

“She has consumption. I used every potion and spell I could but she is too far gone for me to heal.” Merrilea was very upset. “If I had only caught it earlier but she didn’t tell me she was sick. You have strong magick. Heal her.”

“Quiet down.” Merlin looked around to see if anyone had heard. “I will do what I can to keep her alive until Gaius can get here. Some things are beyond my magick as well.”

“It will take days to bring him here. There won’t be enough time.” Merrilea sighed. “All she wanted was to see Gaius again.”

“She will.” Merlin looked into the doorway. “Lancelot, you have to bring Gaius here.”

“Merlin, Arthur isn’t going to like it that I just left you here.” Lancelot looked around at the village. “This place is close to the border. Anything could happen here.”

“Don’t worry about Arthur.” Merlin pulled Merrilea inside with him. “Come inside. I need to give Lancelot a note for Gaius.”

Merlin found paper and ink on a table near the door. He wrote a note to Gaius explaining what was going on. He passed his hand over it and the writing disappeared.

“The writing on this note will only appear when Gaius touches it. Keep it safe.” Merlin handed Lancelot the note

“I will handle it with the utmost care.” Lancelot put the note inside the pouch on his side. “You need to take care as well. Any sign of trouble, get out of here.”

“I can handle myself.” Merlin grinned then grew serious. “Ride hard. She doesn’t have much time.”

Lancelot rushed over to his horse and was gone in less than a minute.

“She will never last.” Merrilea sighed. “You’re bringing him here to bury her.”

Merlin walked over to the bed and put his hands on Alice’s sides. “ _Eáþnes híe, onhirdau hie_.”

Alice reached up and patted merlin’s cheek. “Thank you Merlin.”

“Sleep.” Merlin took her hand and placed it on her chest. “I’ve sent Lancelot for Gaius. He will be here as soon as he can.”

Near the White Mountains, the sorcerer looked up from his food and frowned at Agravaine as he saddled his horse. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to break the bad news to Morgause. I think she’s had enough time to celebrate what she thought was a victory for her cause.” Agravaine chuckled. “I shall enjoy bringing her down to earth.”

“I shall remember you fondly.” The sorcerer shook his head. “She is a Priestess of the Old Religion and very proficient in killing those who stand in her way.”

“I’m simply the messenger.” Agravaine shrugged.

“The messenger is usually the first to be killed. Handle the situation with great care, Agravaine. Morgause is ruthless.” The sorcerer reminded him. “Don’t take too long. I don’t like to be out here, exposed like this.”

“I will be back by midday tomorrow.” Agravaine mounted his horse. “Find Emrys he needs a little rattling.”

“You assume that he is as easy to unsettle as Morgana. I don’t believe that for a moment.” The sorcerer put down his plate and stretched. “I will go to him as soon as the moon rises in the sky.”

Agravaine nodded and rode off.

The sorcerer got up and began to prepare himself for the standing stones.

Back at the physician’s house, Merlin had been sitting by Alice’s bed for hours. He rubbed his face and looked at Alice. She was pale, not the vivacious woman he had met once before. It made him upset so he went out for some air.

Merlin walked to the well and dipped the cup in the full bucket for a drink.

A shadow appeared in the nearby trees. “Emrys, why do you tarry in this village? The Priestess is waiting for you. She knows you are on the way and she is preparing to kill you.”

“I had have other things on my mind.” Merlin drank from the cup and put it back in the bucket. “I don’t enjoy being manipulated. What do you say I just find you and kill you instead?”

“You will never find me.” The wind blew cold and the shadow disappeared.

Merlin stretched and started to walk back to the cottage.

“Merlin! Merlin! I must speak with you!” Kilgharrah’s voice called out in his head. “I am in the clearing beyond the stand of pines.”

“I really do wish for some peace right now. I suppose I shall never get any.” Merlin groaned and looked back to the cottage. When he saw all was quiet, he headed for the pines and the clearing beyond.

Kilgharrah lay on his belly in the clearing. He raised his head as Merlin approached.

“What do you need to speak to me about?” Merlin asked as he walked up.

“There is a sorcerer using the twin stones at the foot of the White Mountains. He has a companion who has this crest.” Kilgharrah gently blew fire in the shape of a fleur de lis.

“I’ve seen that crest. It belonged to Arthur’s mother.” Merlin frowned. “Why would someone from Arthur’s mother’s family be behind this trick?”

“I have followed this man to the court of King Lot and to the tower where the witches, Morgause and Morgana, now reside.” Kilgharrah put his head back down. “I fear they are after Camelot and its King.”

“You may be right.” Merlin looked around. “Keep watch on Morgana and Morgause. See if they are gathering forces to take Camelot. If they are, find me. I will deal with them before they get there.”

Kilgharrah stood up and bowed his head before he flew off.

Merlin turned toward the pines and was surprised when Merrilea came from behind one.

“I remember that beast. He was imprisoned under the castle at Camelot.” Merrilea looked up and watched the dragon fly away. “You’re a dragon lord, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Why did you follow me?” Merlin started to walk past her.

“Alice needs your touch again. She is in pain.” Merrilea followed him. “She is lucky to have a physician who treats her with such great care.”

Merlin sighed but didn’t answer.


End file.
